


Talking

by shybookworm18



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybookworm18/pseuds/shybookworm18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hisao's latest heart attack, Hanako visits him every day to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

It had been a long day at school, but Hanako still made the trip to see her beloved Hisao. She wanted to talk to him and keep him updated on everything that was happening in school. "H-Hi, Hisao…" she offered her boyfriend a bashful smile and rearranged her fringe over her face to hide her burn scars. Hisao had told her repeatedly he loved her scars because they were a part of her, but she still felt anxious about her scarring, especially on her face where it was more noticeable. She was quiet for a minute as she considered where to begin. Hisao was missing so much that it was difficult for Hanako to gather her thoughts properly.

Finally, her soft voice broke the comfortable silence that had settled over the teenagers. "L-Lilly's been...taking g-good care...of me…She knows…I haven't b-been the same…since your accident…"

Her small smile widened ever so slightly as she mentioned her best friend. Lilly had always been like an older sister to her, especially after Hisao's latest and most severe heart attack. "D-Don't worry a-about me, Hisao…please…I-I'm managing j-just fine in school…though…I r-really miss y-you…I…I think I m-might...sneak in...a c-cat…so I'm n-not as lonely…while you're a-a-away…Lilly said…it w-was a g-good idea…Hisao…I…I w-wanted to s-start our freshman y-year of university…t-together…but…I c-can't wait…I'm s-starting the y-year with everyone else…with...with Lilly..."

Her peaceful expression turned remorseful. Hanako promised him she wouldn't start university without him and it killed her to think she was leaving him behind. "I-I'm sorry…but…you'll understand…You always d-do…" She offered him a sad smile before she continued to chatter. She kept talking to him until the sun began to set, some trivial things, mostly just talking about her day. He didn't respond, but she knew he was listening to her all the same, and that was what mattered most.

She would have talked more if she hadn't realised how dark it was getting. She had to make her way back to the dorm before her curfew. "O-Oh…It's…It's g-getting late…" Hanako stood up and smiled sadly down at him. It hurt her so much to see him in this condition, but there was nothing she could do about it. She just hoped her daily visits were helping him as much as they were helping her.

"S-See you t-tomorrow…I love you, H-Hisao…G-Good night…" Hanako placed a gentle hand on the tombstone she had been talking to for the past three hours before turning and leaving, the tears flowing unchecked down her pallid cheeks. It had been two months since Hisao's fatal heart attack, and Hanako had visited him every day since the funeral to make sure he didn't worry about her too much from the great beyond.


End file.
